PotterBlackHaruno Sakura
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: I've read stories where Naruto or Sasuke were adopted by Harry, but none of Sakura, so I decided to write one. When Harry comes home from fifth year to find that the Dursley's are mistreating yet another child, he decides to adopt her. Up for adoption
1. Prologue

Prologue

1234567890

Harry mentally rolled his eyes as Vernon glared at him through the rearview mirror. He wouldn't be dealing with the walrus-shaped man for much longer; Sirius had made sure of that.

Sirius had somehow known he would die before becoming "free" but as he never had a trial, he was never officially convicted, and therefore still Harry's primary guardian. He showed Harry his will at one point, and explained everything to him, including how to get past any objections that the remaining members of the Black family would have.

Harry would be the Head of both the Black and Potter families by the end of the week, and emancipated to boot. Sirius had blood adopted him, allowing him to take place as Head of the Black family.

"Boy," Vernon growled, at him as the car pulled into the driveway of #4 Privet Drive, "We have a new _guest_. Apparently Petunia had another sister, who married a freak worse than your parents. Both of them have died, leaving their freak of a daughter with us. There will be no freakishness done around her; it's bad enough what her parents were, and I won't have her becoming like you."

"What were her parents?" Harry asked, curiously.

"No questions boy!" Vernon hissed, "Get your things and go to your room!" Harry mentally rolled his eyes again, but did as he was told. Later that night, when the Dursleys were asleep, Harry snuck downstairs, and opened the cupboard.

'Yep,' Harry thought, 'I found her.' The girl in question looked to be about five, with pink hair. 'Oh, I bet the Dursleys just loved that.' The girl sniffled and looked up with wide green eyes. Harry took note that they were the exact same shade as his, but was more concerned with the large Vernon-sized, hand-shaped bruise on her left cheek.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt m-m-me. I-I'll b-be g-g-good, I-I pr-promise!" she stuttered.

"Shh," Harry shushed her as they both heard Vernon move upstairs. After a few moments of silence Harry spoke quietly, "He probably just turned over in bed. I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"I-I'm S-Saku-kura."

"Sakura is a pretty name. I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you Sakura," Harry smiled and held out his hand. She took it shyly.

"N-nice to m-meet you too, H-Harry-nii-san," she said. Harry filed the unfamiliar words away for later, and decided that he would be taking his cousin with him when he left. The order members watching him right now were Dung and Tonks. Tonks was in on Sirius' plan, as was Lupin, and Dung…well, he was just an idiot.

"Do you have anything you'd like to take with you?" he asked. Sakura seemed to be confused for a moment, before catching on.

"T-they locked everything u-up in the at-attic," she told him. Harry nodded.

"Alright," he picked her up, "I need you to be as quiet as you possibly can be, okay?" Sakura nodded determinedly. Harry crept up the stairs with her in his arms. He put her on the bed then turned around and waved his hand over his trunk.

Sirius had forced him to practice wandless magic as much as he could, and Harry was grateful for that, as the Ministry couldn't detect wandless magic. Unfortunately, and other type of magic used in the house, House-Elf magic for instance, was recorded as him using his wand.

Harry smiled slightly as Sakura let out a slightly stifled gasp when his trunk started shrinking on it's own. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

"Stay here for a moment," he told her, before walking out into the hallway and wandlessly locking the Dursley's in their room. The charm would wear off long before any of them woke up. He put a wandless silencing charm on the attic door then pulled on it, making the ladder come down and hit him on the head.

"Ow," Harry whispered, rubbing his head. Giggling made him turn to see Sakura peeking out of his room. Harry waved her over and motioned for her to go up the ladder. She did so, and he followed. "What's yours?"

Sakura frowned and looked around the room, before pointing to a trunk decorated with pictures of cherry blossom leaves and a pink bag with a purple lily on it. Harry shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket with his own, but handed Sakura the bag. Harry then went around looking for anything that might have belonged to his mother. According to Sirius, this had been the home of his mother's parents, his grandparents, and the only way Petunia got to keep it, was if she never threw out anything that belonged to her sisters (Harry had assumed that he only meant to say 'sister' not 'sisters', and Sirius assumed that Harry had already known about the third Evans sister).

'Aha,' he thought, taking sight of a trunk with the letters L.A.E. on it's front, 'found it.' He minimized and pocketed this trunk as well. Strangely enough, after another half our of poking around, he found four more trunks (with the letters J.C.P., S.O.B., R.J.L, and P.T.P. on each respectively), two large boxes of what was quite obviously his mother's things (or at the very least, not Petunia's as there was no way Petunia would _ever_ own a leather jacket with a purple lily (similar to the one on Sakura's bag) on the back of it), a medium box filled with journals labeled "LILY'S EYES ONLY!", a slightly smaller trunk with the letters S.O.E. on it, as well as a few more boxes of journals and books all labeled "Stenia's" all hidden away.

"Alright Sakura," Harry said, after minimizing and pocketing everything, "Time to g-" Harry stopped short, seeing as Sakura was sleeping away, using her bag as a pillow. He smiled and picked her up, before leaving the attic, and closing it back up. He left out the front door, with the still snoozing five-year-old in his arms and walked a little ways down the street before calling the Knight Bus.

As she watched the Knight Bus leave, Tonks let out a whispered, "Good luck!" and smiled.

1234567890

Yet another story I've started. I'll probably finish up another one, before starting on this one again. But tell me what you think so far, so I know whether or not to actually continue it. Read and Review, PLEASE! Smiles!

Rune


	2. Magical Shopping Spree

Shinigami: Naruto won't be in this "personally" for a while (Harry has to beat Voldie first), although he'll probably be mentioned a few times. And he won't be raised by Harry OR Iruka but he will be raised by someone who sees him for him and not the Kyuubi. I _was_ going to make Kakashi an ass until Harry punched him in the face a couple times, but I doubt Iruka would date an ass, and since reading your review I can't see him dating anyone _but_ Kakashi (**mock glares at Shinigami**) so Kakashi won't be an ass and I'll have Harry punch someone else (maybe Danzo - would be more amusing anyway) Any ideas on who to pair Harry with? I haven't really given that one much thought save for the fact that I know it _won't_ be HarryGinny because I really don't think I could write that. Don't know if I'll ever use the full name, but Sakura's mother's name was Stenia Ophelia Evans before she was married. 

Kingdark and Akua: You'll see.

collinbradley: My theory: seeing as her mom was born and raised in England, Sakura would have been raised speaking both English and Japanese.

rowanHOODofTheROWANwood: WTF? If you think Naruto is retarded, you shouldn't have read the story. It says NarutoHPxover in the summary. That should have tipped you off, so if your scarred for life, it's your own damn fault

Merrymow: Eventually, but not until after Voldemort is destroyed.

1234567890

Chapter One

1234567890

Tom was used to getting guests in the middle of the night. He was so used to it, in fact, that the opening of the door at unexpected times no longer caused him to jump. He was not however, used to seeing the Boy-Who-Lived walk in at 2:30 a.m. carrying a sleeping girl with pink - _pink_ - hair. Usually only Nymphadora Tonks had pink hair. Maybe the sleeping girl was a metamorphagus. Maybe the sleeping girl _was_ Tonks…potion or spell mistake maybe?

Harry watched in amusement as Tom gaped like a fish for a few moments, before clenching his mouth shut and standing up strait. Just a few minutes after getting on the Knight Bus, Stan caught sight of the bruise on Sakura's cheek, and healed her right up, before promising to go back and leave the Dursley's a little present.

"What can I do for you and the little lady, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"A room would be nice, probably for a few days, two weeks at the most. I'd also prefer that no one found out I'm here. Much less with a little girl."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Tom said, pulling a key from under the bar, and motioning for Harry to follow, "May I ask who the little girl is?"

"Sakura. My cousin apparently. From what I was able to get out of my uncle, her parents are dead."

"My apologies Mr. Potter."

"I didn't know them. And poor Sakura's already been traumatized by Vernon, the bastard."

"Here we are, Mr. Potter," Tom said, unlocking the door to room 13, then moving to let him enter, "Have a good night."

"You too Tom," Harry replied, "Oh, and it's just Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel old. Hmm…better yet…call me Jaime so no one overhears my name."

"Very well. Have a nice night Jaime."

"Night." Harry closed the door, and placed Sakura on one of the beds, before turning to his own and sitting down on it. He enlarged both his trunk and Sakura's ,then pulled into his mind and started to repair his Occlumency walls and sort his memories for the day.

That was another thing Sirius had given him. Sirius managed to get Remus drunk (and getting a werewolf drunk was not easy mind you) and got a bit of his blood. Remus originally refused to do a blood adoption, not wanting there to be any chance of passing his disease on to Harry, and wouldn't budge no matter how many times Sirius told him it wouldn't happen - the adoption ritual wouldn't let it.

After getting the blood, Sirius had used it in the blood adoption ritual he did with Harry. Harry now had slightly better senses (very slightly - he could barely tell the difference sometimes), and natural Occlumency walls (a little unknown fact about werewolves was that no one could get into their heads - not even them, unless they fully merged with their wolf side). Remus still had no idea that it happened, though he did smack Sirius upside the head for getting him drunk.

Even with the natural walls, the scar allowed Voldemort a way into his head (Snape plowing through them last year hadn't helped much either), so every night he had to repair the damage the scar caused.

Harry had chosen a computer to represent his walls. His memories were sorted into 'folders, though he had copies of some of them on the 'desktop' so no one would get suspicious when they entered his mind (he could also 'edit' said copies if he needed to). Any memories he didn't want anyone to see were placed in 'hidden folders' and locked with a 'password'. He had 'virus protectors' that went everywhere but the 'desktop' and gave people headaches when they bit (said 'virus protectors' were in the form of teddy bears with wings that had razor sharp teeth - Sirius thought it would be funny) said people. He had several of them patrol around were the 'folder' containing the connection with Voldemort was. He also had a 'firewall' built around said folder, which is what normally needed repairs. Any false memories planted by Dumbledore or someone else were put in the 'recycling bin', although he never got rid of them just incase the person who put them there came looking.

After finishing the repairs, creating a new 'folder' for memories about Sakura, and sorting his memories, Harry drifted of to sleep.

1234567890

The next morning, Harry woke up at 7:00, cursing the Dursleys for giving him an internal clock. Checking that Sakura was still asleep, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later he was done, and stepped back into the room (fully dressed, having taken his clothes with him) to see Sakura on her bed reading a book Harry was sure even he probably wouldn't of understood until he was seven or eight (even with learning to read early so he could cook with the recipes Petunia had put out for him).

'Okay, so she's a mini genius,' Harry thought, 'I could probably get some teachers for her; Muggle teachers, and maybe some from the Wizarding world if she's a witch.' It suddenly hit Harry that he had no clue how to take care of a five-year-old girl. 'I'm screwed.'

"My turn, nii-san?" Sakura asked, putting her book down and hopping of the bed

"Can you wash yourself or do you need help?" Sakura turned around and glared at him, hands on her hips.

"Of course I can! Do I look helpless?" Harry kept quiet, not wanting to see her reaction if he answered truthfully. Sakura 'humph'ed and got some clothes out of her trunk before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry asked himself quietly.

1234567890

Two hours later, both of them cleaned and fed (courtesy of Tom), they headed to Gringotts. One of the goblins, upon catching sight of him, sent another goblin to fetch Griphook. Sirius (yet again) had given the goblins a list of people. If Harry came in and no one on said list was with him, then they were to summon the only goblin Harry had ever truly met - Griphook.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Griphook said, after walking up to them.

"Good morning to you too Griphook," Harry replied.

"Please follow me," the goblin said, turning around, "I assume this is about the will of Lord Sirius Black." Harry smiled slightly, remembering the look on Sirius' face when the goblins' called him that.

"Mostly," Harry replied. As the person getting the most from Sirius' will, it was up to Harry to set up the time and date of the will reading. Entering a large office with one desk in the middle, and two desks on the side wall (the middle being Griphook's and the others belonging to the Account Managers for the Potter (Slipring) and Black (Gorluck) families), Griphook gestured for Harry and Sakura to take a seat.

"From today the will reading has to be set, at the very least, three days from now, to give others time to rearrange their schedule's if needed. Albus Dumbledore has already tried to come in and set the date "on your behalf", but it was obvious he was lying."

"How about noon four days from now?" Harry asked.

"That will work, I will inform Gorluck and have him send out notices. Might I ask the reason you have a small child?" Sakura looked up from her book, and grinned at Griphook.

"Her name is Sakura," Harry told the goblin, "She was put into the Dursley's _ever loving care_. I decided to take her with me when I left. If it wouldn't be any trouble, I'd like to adopt her." Sakura stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Being underage, you can't adopt her, but no doubt Lord Black emancipated you in his will, so you will be able to adopt her after that. If you would sign these papers, we will put them in as soon as you are emancipated. Will you be doing a blood adoption?"

"That's up to her. I'll explain it to her later, and give you her answer before the reading."

"Very well. Is that all?"

"If you could just add more money to this, We'll be on our way," Harry said, pulling out a card with 'Gringotts Gold Card' printed on it. It worked similar to a credit-card, but a goblin had to add money to it.

"How much would you like me to put on it, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm going to be spending a lot of money today. I'm not sure the cost of some of the items, but if I need to have more money added I can come back, so just 2000 Galleons for now. And if 1000 of that could be put into Muggle currency."

"Very well," Griphook muttered some words that Harry didn't recognize, then touched the card which started to glow gold, "There is now 1000 Galleons and 3,425.47 Euros on the card."

"Thank you," Harry said, as he and Sakura got up to leave.

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter," Griphook replied, as the two left. He sighed happily. Damn, he was a lucky goblin; from Cart Goblin to Account Overseer, just because he was the only goblin that Harry Potter knew by name.

1234567890

"What are we going to do first?" Sakura asked.

"First, we're going to go back to our room, and make a list of all the things we own. Then, we're going to shop around Diagon Alley, this place (he gestured around), and then we're going into Muggle London to shop there," Harry told her.

"What's a Muggle?" Sakura asked, curiously, as they entered their room.

"Non-magical person. Did you see any of the gestures I made with my hands last night?" at Sakura's nod he continued, "Well, that was wandless magic. Most wizards don't have the patience or the control to do it, but Sirius, my godfather, managed to sit me down long enough to teach me, before he died." Sirius had warned Harry as his feeling that he would die grew stronger, so Harry wasn't caught of guard as bad as others were. Sirius had also threatened to make his life a living hell from the other side if he grieved too much.

"Oh," Sakura said, sadly, "My kaa-chan and tou-san died too. My tou-san's family wouldn't take me so I was sent to _those_ people."

"The Dursleys' aren't the greatest caregivers in the world," Harry agreed, "You've used the terms 'nii-san', 'kaa-chan', and 'tou-san'…what do they mean?"

"Um…kaa-chan said 'nii-san' translated into 'big brother', 'kaa-chan' into 'mother', and 'tou-san' into 'father'. It's in Japanese because that's were my tou-san and his family lived."

"I suppose I should get a Japanese-English dictionary, so I don't have to ask you every time," Harry told her with a smile, opening his trunk. He got out a spiral notebook that Lupin had slipped him at the train station, and started listing any books and non-one-of-a-kind items he had (obviously he could remember that he had an invisibility cloak and the marauder's map (he re-stole the map when the toad-lady wasn't looking)). He then enlarged the other trunks and boxes that he had brought, listing the items in there too (separate pages for Muggle and Wizarding items of course). He didn't list 'leather jacket' as he did want one but he wasn't about to wear one with a purple flower on it (he did have _some_ pride!), so that one would definitely go to Sakura once she could fit in it.

As he went through and listed everything, Sakura started digging through her own trunk, pulling out things for Harry to put on the list. Harry seemed stunned when she pulled out her shuriken and kunai (all dulled by her father before they were given to her earlier in the year; she was only five after all) before he added them to the Wizarding list. He really didn't want a curious Muggle to see them on the list. The books Sakura had in English sparked Harry's curiosity (_A Ninja's Guide to Chakra_, _Anatomy: Where to Hit to Make It Hurt_, and _History of the Leaf Village's Great Clans_ among them). Sakura ended up writing the Japanese titles (in English of course) down for Harry, who put a 'J' next to them so he could see about getting them in English.

In half an hour, everything was listed down, and Harry rummaged through his trunk for a potion that (guess who) Sirius had given him. It was a variant of the Polyjuice potion that would allow him to chose his own features, kind of like a metamorphagus. It also lasted longer than the Polyjuice's one hour (Sirius said three), which was good, as they would be doing a lot of shopping in Diagon Alley, and he didn't want to be recognized, as no doubt Dumbledore knew he was gone by now.

Harry chose to change his features to the point where he really could be Sakura's older brother. He chose the same shade of pink as her hair, but kept his short, messy style. His eyes were kept the green they had been since he was born. Sakura watched his features morph in awe.

"You look like me," she whispered.

"That was the idea," Harry replied, "Now while we're out in Diagon Alley this time, you can't call me 'Harry'. 'Jaime' will do, or 'nii-san', okay?" Sakura nodded, and Harry smiled, "Well, come on," he held out his hand, and she took it, "Let's go shopping."

1234567890

Their first stop was Ollivander's. Harry needed to get a new wand (to negate the effects of the brother wand bond; wandless magic did get tiring after a while), and no doubt Ollivander would know if Sakura was a witch or not.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Ollivander's voice came from behind them, causing the two to jump.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew," Harry grumbled, making Sakura giggle, "I need a new wand."

"Is yours broken?"

"No, but I could do without the brother connection to Voldemort."

"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that Ministry law prevents you from buying a second wand."

"From 'buying' a second wand, not 'owning' a second wand," Harry told him, "And I don't plan on buying it; I plan to trade for it. He placed a small lighter-sized box on the counter, and enlarged it. When it stopped growing (at the size of a briefcase), Harry opened it, and the contents made Ollivander gasp in surprise.

"Is that?"

"Two vials Basilisk Venom," Harry said, with a smile.

"And that?"

"Four vials of Acromantula Venom."

"Bu..wha..che." Seeing that Ollivander was no longer able to speak Harry continued.

"Seven Acromantula fangs, one Basilisk fang, though I have another I want to be put in my new wand if possible, a half vial of Phoenix Tears, willingly given by Fawkes, five flawless focus stones, one sapphire, one ruby, one diamond, and the last two emerald. three blocks of wood from the Whomping Willow, which was not too happy about that, and I have the scars to prove it, and finally, six toenail clippings of a Cerberus, Hagrid's Fluffy to be exact."

"You give me all that and you can have the bloody store," Ollivander said, in a daze, holding on to the counter as though it were the only thing supporting his weight.

'It probably is,' Harry mused, 'Most of what is in this box is either rare or hard to get, sometimes both.'

"I don't want the store, just a trade for a new wand, and one for Sakura if possible." Ollivander nodded, with his mouth still open, and Harry wondered if he was in shock.

1234567890

Dumbledore was slightly confused to find Nymphadora Tonks' resignation from the Order on his desk in the morning, until Dung burst into the room, screaming his head off.

"DUNG!" Dumbledore yelled to get his attention, and after getting it, continued, "What is it, Mundungus?" Dumbledore's nose twitched slightly at the smell of alcohol coming off of Dung's breath.

"It's the Potter boy, sir! He's gone!" Dumbledore's eye twitched, before he summoned the members of the Order.

'I wonder if Nymphadora had anything to do with this,' Dumbledore thought, 'It would explain her resignation.'

1234567890

An hour later, both Harry and Sakura had two wands each, and an arm and belt holster for each wand. Harry's new wand was 13 inches, made from the wood of the Whomping Willow, and had the second Basilisk fang(the one he used to stab the diary in the Chamber) covered in Basilisk venom, and two drops of Phoenix tears in it.

Sakura's first wand was 11 ½ inches, made of Ebony, with a Unicorn tail hair inside, and her second was 12 inches, made of Maple with a handle made of the Whomping Willow, and had a Acromantula fang covered in Acromantula venom, and another two drops of Phoenix tears inside it.

All three wands had focus stones. Harry's had an emerald focus stone, and Sakura had sapphire for the Ebony wand and emerald for the other. Harry wondered about the slight similarities between their second wands, but when he asked, Ollivander only gave him a crooked smile.

Their second stop was Madam Malkin's for robes of all sorts: regular robes, school robes, potion making robes (you were supposed to wear these to lessen the chance of getting hurt by a potion explosion among other things), battle robes, and dress robes. For some reason there were also sleep robes, but Harry wasn't going to waste his money on something he wouldn't use.

150 galleons, 34 sickles, and 2 knuts later, Harry had three sets of the Hogwarts uniforms in his size (robes included), two dress robes (one in black with silver trim, and the other in black with green trim), five sets of potion making robes (all black), and seven regular robes (two black, two dark blue, and three dark green). Sakura had two dress robes (one in green with silver trim, and the other pink with pale green trim), two sets of potion making robes (all black; that she'd only wear if he had no other choice but to make a potion while she was in the room), and ten regular robes (two black, one green, three pink, two blue, one purple, and one yellow).

They each had five sets of battle robes (made with Basilisk skin he provided to Madam Malkin ; there would be quite a bit of the Basilisk skin left over, which is why he got such a big discount) with loads of protection charms, that were being made and would be sent to them by owl. Harry didn't plan for Sakura to be in any battles, but, like with the potion making robes, were mainly to protect her if there was no other choice but to be near the battle).

The third stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry showed the person at the counter the list of books that he and Sakura had between them (and a list of books in his family's and the Black's vaults that Griphook had given him during a previous visit), and asked to buy whatever books the store had that they didn't.

"Are you serious?" the cashier asked, with her mouth dropped. Harry's eyebrows rose and she continued, "Oh my god, you are serious. Um…okay…wait a moment while I get a copy of all the books you want."

"Even if their the only one here," Harry told the girl, "Money is no problem."

700 galleons, 8 sickles, and 1 knut later Harry had all the books minimized in his pocket. Another 45 galleons and Flourish and Blotts would save one copy of every book they received for Harry to buy and pick up later with, provided he had his Gringotts Gold Card with him, so they could verify his identity.

"That's a lot of books to read, nii-san," Sakura said.

"Yes it is," Harry sighed, wondering how he would manage to do it, "Let's see. We've spent 895 galleons, 42 sickles, and 3 knuts. We've got just about 100 galleons left on the card. What'dya say we go to the pet store, huh?" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"The pet store! Really? Can I get a pet? Please?" Harry chuckled and turned in the directions of Magical Menagerie.

"Alright, provided said pet and all it's needed equipment wont cost over 100 galleons, understand?" Sakura nodded happily. Harry smiled as they entered the store.

"Can I help you?" a bored voice said from behind the counter.

"Just looking for now," Harry said. The man shrugged and went back to reading his magazine. Harry was happy to note that the magazine was the Quibbler; Luna would be thrilled. Sakura quickly became enamored with an animal in the corner. Harry looked at it in horror.

'I thought Sirius was joking about those things being real,' he thought, as he watched the sharp-toothed, winged, light blue, teddy-bear like animal make faces at Sakura through the glass cage and vice versa.

"There's a charm to file it's teeth down," the man behind the counter said, mistaking Harry's look of horror to be about the teeth.

"Can I get him? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeee?" Sakura asked, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"How much?" Harry asked the man, causing Sakura to cheer in delight.

"2 galleons for the animal, 5 galleons for a regular sized cage for it ("Him," Sakura interjected), 10 for a wall length that will take up one whole side of the wall and resize itself every time you move it (another "Him," from Sakura), 3 galleons for the food, 15 galleons for a book on how to take care of it ("Him."), which has the teeth charm in it, and up to 35 galleons for assorted toys for _him_ (Sakura smiled happily)."

They left the store with Sakura cuddling the newly named 'Oddity' ("Odd for short," she said), both cages (the smaller one for Hogwarts, and the bigger one for wherever they were going to live after the will reading), six cases of food (plus some owl treats for Hedwig), the book, and three toys, totaling 76 galleons in all.

Harry idly wondered if Oddity would give a headache to the people he bit.

"Well that's it for now," Harry said, "We're out of money and the potion is almost done. Let's go put our things away and have lunch in London, hmm?"

"Okay," Sakura said, still cuddling Oddity, who let out a squeaky "rawr" that made Sakura giggle and Harry smile.

1234567890

Anybody wanna beta for this story? If you do, please email me (runewitch (dash) sakura (at) excite (dot) com). I have another chapter or two worth of ideas thanks to my muses, so this will probably be updated pretty soon. I hate my muses; I wish they would give me ideas for one of my other stories, instead of new ones all the time. Oh, well. Read and Review please! Smiles!

Rune


	3. Will Reading

Yeah…I don't live in England, or anywhere else that uses Euros (if anywhere else uses Euros) for that matter, so I'm sorry if my pricing (or items) is (are?) a little off.

I thank all of those who have agreed to beta this for me. Out of the many offers I've chosen Mione the Kneazle for this story. Thanks to all the others who offered though. This version is not betaed yet, as I got stuck on some parts and just finished it tonight. I will be posting up the betaed version as soon as I send it out and get it back.

1234567890

Chapter Two

1234567890

"What's the brat done this time?" Snape growled out. He had potions he should be tending to rather than wasting his time on a pointless Order meeting. Before Molly could tear into him, Dumbledore answered.

"He's gone missing," he told the gathered members, "Possibly with Nymphadora Tonks as his accomplice." Remus struggled to hold in his laughter at the thought of the clumsy auror helping Harry escape; she'd likely help him get caught as many times as she tripped over her own two feet. Meanwhile Molly was yelling about how Dumbledore said he would be safe at the Dursley's and yet had managed to lose him not even a full day later.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have invited Molly to this meeting,' Dumbledore thought, gulping as the Weasley matriarch continued her tirade, much to the amusement of Remus Lupin.

1234567890

An hour later, after the potion had worn off and the two had finished lunch at a small Italian place (only 24.14 Euros leaving them with 3401.33 Euros to spend), Harry and Sakura were walking around the mall.

They had stopped by the toy store, and gotten a few Barbie dolls (one tall blonde, one tall brunette, one small blonde, and a guy doll) as well as several outfits and two play sets for them. They also bought a few board games to play when they were bored. All of which ended up costing 206.32 Euros.

The trip to the bookstore nearly gave Harry a heart attack. The boy behind the counter had recognized him (apparently he was a soon-to-be 7th year Ravenclaw working a summer job to get some extra money), and Harry panicked, until the boy (whose name was Harold Dingle) told him he wouldn't tell anyone. Harold helped him find all the books, and even minimized them (the bookstore was empty besides them and Harold was of age) for Harry. Harry and Sakura left the bookstore with 1348.16 Euros less on the card.

Their next stop was a clothing shop. The two girls that worked there squealed when they walked in, and started fawning over Sakura. One of them asked how much money Harry was willing to spend, and not sure of how much he had left on the top of his head he told them 1500 Euros.

The two girls quickly went to work, picking out clothes for both Harry and Sakura, as well as taking them next door to the shoe store.

Harry ended up with four pairs of black jeans, two dark blue jeans, three black dress pants, two pairs of shorts (both black), two belts (one black, one brown), two white dress shirts, three tee-shirts (one blue, one green, and one white), four long-sleeved (two blue, one green, and one black), two sweaters (one black, and the other green), a pair of black dress shoes, two pairs of sneakers, and a pair of rainbow-colored sandals that made his eye twitch uncontrollably. Harry's favorite part were the four other shirts with words/pictures on the front. One had 'I don't give a' then a picture of a rat, then 's', then a donkey. The other three had 'Whatever it is, I didn't do it!', 'Curiosity killed the cat, but for a while I was the suspect.', and 'The voices in my head think you have mental problems.' respectively.

Sakura got four tee-shirts (one green, one pink, two white with purple flowers on them), three long-sleeved (one pink, one white, and one purple), two sweaters (one pink, and the other green), six skirts (two pink, one white, one black, one green, and one purple), two blue jeans, three blue denim shorts, two pairs of sneakers, one pair black dress shoes, and pink sandals.

The shoes and the clothes all cost 1523.86 Euros, a little over what he had said, but he still had enough to get it all. After the clothes, he and Sakura went into the bathroom, after checking that no one was there, and Harry minimized the bags, using his new wand (with no Ministry tracking charms on it) before using it to check how much Muggle money he had left. A glowing '322.99 Euros' floated above the card.

"That's how much we have left?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Harry answered, "Anything else you want to look at here?" The grin on Sakura's face made him regret having asked the question.

"The pet store!" Harry groaned.

The pet store in the mall was crowded with people and cages. Harry felt slightly claustrophobic as they walked through. Sakura became entranced with the rabbits, though Harry could see nothing special about them.

"Sakura, how do you know Oddity won't use those rabbits as a chew toy?" Harry asked, before she got the chance to use the puppy dog eyes on him. Sakura pouted, but moved on to the next animal anyway. Some kittens were playing around with each other, and one adventurous kitten was even making fun off a puppy in the next cage over.

Two hours later, Harry managed to convince Sakura it was time to go, and they left the store without buying anything, much to Harry's relief.

1234567890

Four Days Later

1234567890

The will reading wasn't for another three hours, but Harry wanted to get there early, so Dumbledore couldn't catch him. He grabbed one of the board games to play with Sakura while they waited.

"Nii-san?" Sakura asked, "What's a blood adoption? You told that Griphook guy you'd tell me about it." Harry blinked, having totally forgotten about that.

"A blood adoption is the same as a regular adoption," Harry explained, "except that it will make me your biological dad. Your biological parents will still be your parents though," he added, seeing Sakura's worried face, "It'll be like having one mom, and two dads."

"Oh," Sakura said, "can I still call you nii-san?"

"Of course you can."

"Okay then!" Sakura replied cheerfully, "I wanna do it. It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt."

1234567890

Harry entered the conference room that the will reading was to be held in, carrying both Sakura and the game they had picked out. Griphook and Gorluck, the goblin that would read the will, stared at the game curiously.

"You two are welcome to play with us," Harry said, setting up the game.

1234567890

Two Hours and Forty-Five Minutes Later

1234567890

The two goblins and Harry were bashing their heads against the table. Sakura had wiped them all out.

"And at our type of game too," Gorluck complained. Apparently, the pink-haired girl was the champion of Monopoly. They had managed to play five games of Monopoly, and Sakura had bankrupted all of them.

"I like this game," Sakura said, causing the three to groan.

"I bet you do," Harry said, "Seeing as you won every time."

"We really should put the game away, as it's almost time for the will reading, and the recipients should start arriving any time now," Griphook said.

'Thank God,' the other two thought. Sakura pouted. Griphook patted her on the shoulder.

"When you're older, we'll see about getting you a job here," Griphook said, "And then you can bankrupt whoever you want." Sakura smiled. The first person came in just as Harry finished putting the game away.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, rushing too him and giving him a hug, "Dumbledore said you were missing! I was so worried! You weren't kidnapped or anything, were you?"

"No, I wasn't," Harry said, "I _can_ take care of myself."

"So says the guy who walked into fourteen walls and fell down two sets of stairs."

"Only because Fred and George stole my glasses, at the request of a certain bushy-haired female at that," Harry returned. Hermione blushed, before Sakura caught her attention by giggling.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Hermione squealed, "And what's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Sakura!"

"It's nice to meet you Sakura," Hermione said, "I'm Hermione." She was about to say something else, when more people entered the room.

"Ah, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, "There you are. You had us quite worried."

"I'll bet," Harry muttered, happily.

"Even your relatives were worried about where you had gone," Dumbledore continued.

"I seriously doubt that," Harry said.

"And then you kidnapped your cousin as well," Dumbledore continued, completely ignoring Harry.

"He did not kidnapped me!" Sakura yelled at Dumbledore, surprising him.

"He did not kidnap me," Harry corrected. Sakura nodded and continued.

"He did not kidnap me! The mean man that looked like a walrus hit me. Harry-nii-san saved me!"

"Dumbledore-san," one of the people behind him said, "I think we need to have a nice long talk about your idea of safety for Konoha citizens."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, completely ignoring the other person like he did Harry, "Harry, my boy, these two will be your guards for the coming year. They are Kakashi Hatake and Shibi Aburame."

"And who's paying for these _guards_?" Harry asked, "No offence to the two of you of course."

"None taken," Kakashi, the previous speaker, spoke dryly.

"Well I am of course," Dumbledore answered.

"Right. And why are you paying them to guard me instead of the school?" Dumbledore's mouth opened and shut a few times, not able to come up with an answer.

"Well, anyway my boy," Dumbledore continued on, "I'll be waiting outside after the reading to escort you back to the Dursleys."

'Well, at least he's smart enough to know he can't make me leave,' Harry thought, before speaking, interrupting Hermione before she could start ranting to the Headmaster, "I will not go back to the Dursleys, and neither is Sakura. If you try to force me, I will take them to court for child abuse with you as an accomplice." Griphook cleared his throat.

"Now that we are all here," Griphook said, and Harry noticed that all the other recipients (including a disguised Bellatrix Lestrange) had arrived while he and Dumbledore had been talking/arguing, "We shall begin. We are gathered today for the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black. Gorluck will read the will."

"Being of sound mind and body," Gorluck read, "I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby declare this my last will and testament.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, dear cousin, not only do you get nothing at all, that allowance you get from the Black family vault is canceled. The allowance will be transferred to the Longbottom Family vault to help pay for the care of Frank and Alice. I also invoke an old law and give your life over to the Head of the Longbottom family. Apparently you forgot the Longbottom and Black families were allied many years ago.

A horde of armored goblins came into the room and captured the disguised Bellatrix. Tears could be seen forming in Augusta Longbottom's eyes.

"Narcissa Malfoy, another dear cousin whose guts I hate, you also get nothing at all. Your allowance is also cut. You're lucky you weren't convicted of Charlus and Dorea Potter's deaths, or I'd hand your life over to the Head of the Potter clan."

Narcissa tensed and glanced at Harry, who gazed back coldly. Even if she wasn't convicted, Sirius had made sure she would be punished.

"Draco Malfoy, I know you assume that you'd be getting head of the family, but you're not. In fact the only thing you're getting is disowned. You may no longer consider yourself a Black."

Draco looked furious, much to Harry's amusement. The Black family was much more prestigious than the Malfoy family, and no doubt the Daily Prophet would have something to say about it.

"Andromeda Tonks, my favorite cousin, your place in the Black family is restored as is your allowance. Welcome back to the family cousin.

"Nymphadora Tonks, now that I'm dead I have no problem calling you Nymphadora. Nymphadora, Nymphie, Nymphadora. Try not to kill the goblin reading the will. You get an allowance consisting of 150 galleons a month, as well as 10, 000 galleons on the condition that you get the guts to make out with Remus."

Andromeda smiled happily (mostly to piss off Narcissa), as did Tonks, until the last part was read. Andromeda eyed her daughter curiously, as both Remus and Tonks blushed heavily, looking at anyone but each other.

"Now that blood family is done, I can move on.

"Remus Lupin, you get 50, 000 galleons, and no you may not give them back. You get my half of Marauder Flat. I've also set up a vault that will pay an unbiased Potions Master to make the Wolfsbane Potion for you every month."

Remus smiled slightly, until he heard what was said next.

"Now that I am dead, I also have no problem divulging the fact that I used your blood in the blood adoption ritual. You really should have expected something was up when I got you drunk. By the way, you're a very funny drunk. I had forgotten about the Valentine's Day incident in our third year."

Remus, whose eye had been twitching, was now blushing again. Scarily enough, so were Snape and Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, the two of you get a knut each. You may also spit my porn collection. The two of you need more entertainment in your lives so you'll stay out of my godson's."

Both men were blushing heavily, and Snape was glairing at Harry. Harry ignored him. Sakura, on the other hand, happily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hermione Granger, I give you 4,000 galleons and a gift certificate to Florish and Blotts worth 1,500 galleons. Thank you for always sticking by Harry.

"Ronald Weasley, I give you 2,000 galleons. You are Harry's friend, but you have jealousy issues. Get over them.

"Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, I give you 2,500 galleons. Thank you for being Harry's friends.

"Fred and George Weasley, I give you 5,000 galleons. Half for being Harry's friend and half for that joke shop of yours. Ask Moony and Prongslet about you two being inducted into the Marauders."

Hermione, Fred, and George's mouths had dropped. The others were amusing themselves by watching those three's expressions.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, you get 20, 000 galleons for taking care of my godson as one of your own. And I've set up vaults to help out the Dragon Preserve and the Expeditions for Charlie and Bill.

"Percy Weasley, you get nothing but a whack on the back of the head courtesy of the goblin reading this will," Gorluck stopped reading, walked to the other end of the table and smacked Percy on the head before continuing, "That's what you get for stabbing your family in the back. At least they have decent morals.

"And last, but most certainly not least, Harry Potter. I hereby declare you emancipated, and leave everything else, including the title of Head of the Black family and the power that comes with it. Have fun screwing Dumbledore over, and make sure to get Snape for me too. Signed, Sirius Orion Black."

There was quiet for a moment, before chaos broke out.


	4. Lord PotterBlack

Chapter Three

1234567890

"And last, but most certainly not least, Harry Potter. I hereby declare you emancipated, and leave everything else, including the title of Head of the Black family and the power that comes with it. Have fun screwing Dumbledore over, and make sure to get Snape for me too. Signed, Sirius Orion Black."

There was quiet for a moment, before chaos broke out, and people started screaming.

Draco started screeching (yes, screeching) about how he contested Harry's right as Lord Black. Narcissa was screeching (where do you think Draco got it from) quietly at Draco that they needed to leave before Harry decided to act on the knowledge that she had killed Charlus and Dorea Potter. Snape's eye was twitching, as was Dumbledore's. Ron had even pulled Hermione into an argument about how she got more money then him. That's not even getting into all the screaming the other members of the room were doing.

A slight movement caught Harry's eye. Snape's wand had been subtly moved further down the robe of his arm, and the man was glaring at both Harry and Sakura. Harry turned to Griphook and handed over Sakura. Harry could take care of himself when it came to Snape, but he wasn't sure if he could protect Sakura too.

"Get her out of here," he told the goblin. Griphook nodded and distracted Sakura by offering to play another round of Monopoly with her in his office. A short glare at Harry quite clearly said, 'If she beats me again, you owe me.'

Harry grinned. He knew exactly how to get the chaos to settle down. He leant over and whispered something in Ron's ear that Hermione barely heard.

"There's a rather large spider sitting on your head."

Soon, the only screaming being done was Ron's, "Get it off! Get it off!" Everyone else was staring at him in astonishment.

"You're evil," Hermione told him.

"Yes, yes I am," Harry replied, grinning.

"On what grounds?" Gorluck finally asked when the room had quieted. ("You're an ass you know that?" Ron told Harry, when he realized there was no spider. "And you're a chicken," was the reply.)

"What?" half the room asked, Draco included.

"On what grounds, Mr. Malfoy, do you claim that Harry Potter cannot be Lord Black?" Gorluck asked.

"He's not a Black!" the blonde screeched.

"He is the blood adopted son of Sirius Black, and the only one in his generation capable of taking up the title of Lord Black."

"What about me?" Draco yelled, "I'm a Black too!"

"As I recall, you were disowned, before the new Lord Black was named, by the previous Lord Black." Draco seethed, stomped his foot, and stormed out of the room. Narcissa followed quickly.

Harry moved over to talk to Tonks when Andromeda stopped him, shaking his hand.

"It's good to see that the Black family will be in good hands," she told him, "I look forward to the changes that come with you as Lord Black. If you ever need any help, just owl me." With that, Andromeda winked at him and left. Harry stared after her in confusion before shaking his head, and touching Tonks' arm to get her attention.

"Hey Tonks, I need your help," he said.

"With what kiddo?" Tonks asked. Sirius had not only introduced the two, but locked them in a closet together after saying that neither was interested in the other but he wanted the two of them to get to know each other. They had bonded over plots to get Sirius back for locking them in the closet and then forgetting about them for six hours.

"Snape," Harry said, lowering his voice, "has got his wand ready to attack. I would like to think he's not the kind of man to attack me over what Sirius left him, but then I wouldn't be very smart."

"I got you're back, Harry," Tonks said, grinning widely. Harry thanked her and headed over to Gorluck. As Harry moved around the room, Tonks kept one eye on him, and the other on Snape.

"If you'll sign these papers please," Gorluck told Harry.

"What am I signing?" Harry asked.

"A simple contract saying you accept Head of the Black family," Gorluck said, without missing a beat. Harry read through the contract and the page after it.

"And another contract giving you a nice sum of money," Harry said, staring the goblin down. Gorluck stared back grinning. "Goblins are definitely money lovers." Harry signed the Family Head contract, but handed the other one back unsigned. "Rewrite it. You get half of that amount, and Griphook gets the other half."

"Deal," Gorluck said. It was definitely better than the alternative – Harry filing a complaint with the Ministry. They shook on it. "And for the record, we goblins couldn't care less about the money; it's the gold that holds our eyes."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Gorluck disappeared out the door that Griphook had taken Sakura out of, as Harry moved to Fred and George.

"Hey partner," George said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder and whispering in his ear, "You can have whatever you want for free." He handed Harry a catalog titled 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes: Weapons of Mass Distraction'.

"Thanks. Speaking of distractions, I need one now."

"Same signal as last time?" Fred asked.

"That'd be great," Harry replied.

"We'll set some fireworks off when you give us the signal," George said.

"Thanks," Harry said, shaking their hands. He had barely managed to turn around when Molly engulfed him in a hug.

"Hello, Harry dear," she told him, before holding him at arm's length and 'tut'ing, "You're still far too skinny child."

"Hello to you too Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Dumbledore came up behind him and cleared his throat.

"I think it's time you returned to the Dursley's now Harry," he said.

"Apparently in your old age, you didn't hear me the first time. Neither Sakura nor I will be returning there," Harry told him. He turned to the two shinobi sent to guard him and said, "If you guys still intend to guard me, you'd better not be afraid of spiders."

"Spiders?" Ron asked, "Don't tell me, you really are going to go back there this summer?"

"That's right Ron," Harry said.

"Back where?" Hermione asked.

"To visit the spiders," Harry said.

"Spiders? What spiders?"

"Ron'll tell you about it later," Harry said, clapping Ron on the back. Gorluck, who had reentered the room, handed Harry the new contract. Harry read over it and signed it.

"Also, Lord Black, this will make you the Head of the Potter family," Gorluck said, handing him another paper. Harry read over it, and signed that too. "And this is Doorcrash," he said, pointing to another goblin. "He'll be taking you to the ritual room for what we talked about earlier. Griphook is already there." Meaning Sakura was there too.

"Thank you," Harry said, shaking hands with Gorluck, before following the other goblin out the door, but he could get out of the room, Snape fired the first spell. Harry recognized the spell as a cutting curse

Tonks cast a shield around him, as he gave Fred and George the signal. Fireworks went off, causing Dumbledore's and Snape's hair to catch fire.

As the two of them put the fires out, a group of six goblin guards came through the doors, and held spears at Snape's neck. Snape, wisely, lowered his wand.

"I can assure all of you, this is just a simple misunderstanding," Dumbledore said, trying to smooth things over.

"Misunderstanding or not," Gorluck said, grinning, before turning to Harry, "Lord Potter-Black, what would you like us to do to him?"

"Anything you want so long as he doesn't make it back to Hogwarts this year," Harry answered.

"Now, Harry, there's no need for that," Dumbledore said, "You can release Professor Snape into my custody." Harry felt a slight compulsion spell in the air. His Occlumency shields automatically blocked its effects.

"No Headmaster, I can't. If he's willing to attack me with a cutting curse with this many witnesses around, who's to say what he'll do if he catches me alone at Hogwarts. Or worse, what he'll do if he catches Sakura alone. Either the goblin's get to deal with him, or I speak with the Minister of Magic about being attacked from behind without reason by a man you stick up for regularly."

"Harry-"

"That's Lord Potter-Black to you Headmaster. I'm no longer your pawn."

1234567890

The pairing for this story had been decided. It will be Kakashi/Harry/Shibi…eventually anyway. I'll lead up to it, and yes, Shibi is married, and yes, he has had Shino with the woman, but I will explain that. I've already figured out how to fit it in. This is part of a big update of all my stories. This is story sixteen of twenty-seven, and you know what I figured out…fanfiction only lets you have fifteen documents in the document manager before it gives you a 'Please convert you existing documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more' message. That put a pretty good sized wrench in my plans to upload all the chapters, and then post them all at once. Oh, well.

Read and review please! Next chapter or the chapter after that will have Aragog in it. Smiles!

Rune


	5. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	6. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

Below you will find the remainder of written parts/notes I have for the rest of this story.

* * *

**Notes**

Shibi/Gen: I probably would have kept the name Shibi since he wasn't named Gen when I started writing this.

Kakashi/Harry/Shibi: Shibi's marriage would have been arranged. He and his wife both have other lovers.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by:

kaley the vampire lover (userid= 2133453)

OokamiJudge (userid = 815783)

Sakura19Haruno95 (userid = 2003815)


End file.
